


I Have Regret™ 2.0 (A Luke/Han Bodyshots Special)

by theactualbagel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Like, M/M, alcohol use, i cannot fucking believe that you people asked for this, like. major alcohol use, that's all that this is about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theactualbagel/pseuds/theactualbagel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only good thing about Tatooine, Han thought to himself, was the Cantina.</p>
<p>He silently cursed himself for being in this position in the first place. After everything that happened with the Death Star and Darth Vader and the fall of the Empire, he swore he’d never come back to that dust bowl of a planet.</p>
<p>Yet here he was.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Back by popular demand (no seriously), I’m writing another fucking bodyshots fic. I can’t believe this is my life. Whatever, you fuckers asked for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Regret™ 2.0 (A Luke/Han Bodyshots Special)

**Author's Note:**

> more than one person asked for this fic to be made. can you fucking believe that????? holy shit, you guys. fucking sinners.

The only good thing about Tatooine, Han thought to himself, was the Cantina.

He silently cursed himself for being in this position in the first place. After everything that happened with the Death Star and Darth Vader and the fall of the Empire, he swore he’d never come back to that dust bowl of a planet.

Yet here he was.

To be fair, Luke talked him into it. He’d never admit it, but Han would do anything for Luke. And the kid had these big, blue eyes when he had asked him. How was Han supposed to say no?

“There’s a spot at the counter,” Luke observed, pulling Han from his thoughts. He followed Luke to two empty seats at the bar.

“I’m still not sure what like about this place,” Han said, taking in the familiar sight. He considered that it could be some Jedi Shenanigans, and that Luke had a Spiritual Force Connection with his Home Planet or something, but even that sounded like a stretch.

“I don’t know, it’s just nice,” Luke requested to the bartender, climbing onto the bar stool. “I’ll have a glass of milk, please.”

The bartender didn’t move. Instead, he stared at Luke with wide eyes.

“I mean, it is where I met you, after all.” Luke shifted his attention back to the bartender. “Hey, excuse me. Milk, please?”

“You’re Luke Skywalker,” The awestruck bartender observed.

“Yes, I am.” Luke sighed. “Can I please just get–”

“The Luke Skywalker deserves something better than milk, don’t you think? I’ll get you a more refined beverage.” The bartender interrupted. Before Luke could protest, he raced away to a back room.

“You’re a hero, even on Tatooine,” Han mused. “I can’t believe people out here recognize you.”

“You’re a hero too, Han,” Luke said, affectionately grabbing his hand, “You were beside me the whole time.”

“It’s not the same. As far as these people are concerned, I’m just a criminal.”

The bartender returned with a bottle of what looked like expensive tequila. He triumphantly placed it on the bar.

“Only the finest for The Luke Skywalker.” The bartender beamed, looking from Luke to Han. “Need me to kick out Solo for you, Sir?”

“Hey!” Han rose from his stool. “I’ll have you know–”

“He’s with me.” Luke said firmly.

The bartender sheepishly nodded and backed away.

“Thanks. That could’ve been ugly. We have a bit of a history, you know,” Han sat back down with a sigh, “I owe you one, kid.”

Luke reached for the bottle of tequila. “I can think of a few ways you can pay me back.”

***

“Are you sure about this?” Han asked. “I’ve never seen a Jedi drunk before, and it could be dangerous.”

“It’ll be fine,” Luke reaffirmed, force-pushing Han flat against the table.

They had relocated to a booth towards the back of the Cantina, with plenty of smoke and music to distract other people from their activity.

“Take off your shirt,” Luke demanded while fidgeting impatiently with the bottle.

A bit taken back by Luke’s dominant tone, he obeyed without hesitation. Han looked up at Luke, who sat with legs on either side of his waist. “Are you sure you want to do this? That stuff looks really strong.”

“I’m sure.” Luke made a noise of approval when he got the bottle open, “You’re not the only one who can take risks, you know.”

Han knew. He probably knew better than anyone. Luke had done some crazy stunts over the time they’d been together.

Still, this felt particularly humiliating. His face blushed a deep red as Luke sprinkled salt along his exposed chest. “I guess this isn’t something I’d expect you to be into.”

“You guessed wrong, then.”

Luke pressed a lime slice against Han’s lips. Han compliantly took the slice between his teeth, hands settling on the younger man’s hips. Having Luke straddle him was somewhat emasculating, but Han found that he was strangely into it.

His body shivered when he felt Luke’s tongue on his chest. Luke lapped up the salt on Han’s skin, causing him to roll his head back against the table with pleasure.

Luke licked up all the salt, shivering at the taste. He sat up and bravely downed several shots of tequila– Han lost count after four– then leaned close to his mouth.

Han could feel Luke’s breath on his face while the younger man retrieved the lime slice with his tongue. Luke tasted like salt and tequila, Han noticed, which was a… different experience. Not that Han was complaining.

“You alright, kid?” Han asked, hands tightening around Luke’s waist. He held him firmly in place while Luke ate the slice. The alcohol had an obvious affect on him, as his movements were clumsy and reckless.

“M'fine.” Luke said while he tossed the lime remains aside. He climbed off of Han, swaying a bit under the influence.

“You don’t look fine,” Han remarked. He stood up, suddenly noticing the eyes of many people watching them. The Cantina was busy, but not busy enough for their endeavors to go unnoticed. Han shrugged it off, though. He never really did care about other people’s opinions. Luke, on the other hand, was never going to live this down.

Luke turned around quickly to face Han. He opened his mouth to protest, but the sudden movement was too much for his body. Much to Han’s alarm, Luke collapsed drunkenly onto the floor.

“Poor kid,” Han scoffed, picking up Luke’s unconscious body, “He can’t handle doing body shots just yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to hell but so are u for reading this
> 
> especially adrian. because fuck you for making me write this.
> 
> (love u <3)


End file.
